One Night Only
by Stacy Vorosco
Summary: “Anything.” Then, chuckling, he added, “I would be your slave.” She looked him in the eyes. “Jareth, I‘ve been wanting to do something since I first felt ’grown-up hormones’. I‘ve wanted to share a bed with the Goblin King … at least for one night.”
1. One Night Only

**A/N: I know! I know! I said I didn't have time to write, but there's an explanation at the bottom. For now, I just want to say that the song is from Jareth's POV. Ok that was it. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1: One Night Only**_

This was it. Jareth was mentally preparing himself to enter the apartment he was staring at.

Sarah was in there somewhere. He felt his heart skip a beat at just the thought of her name.

But no. He couldn't be feeling these feelings. He was only here to see her one last time.

Tomorrow, she was getting married and tonight was her bachelorette party so the building would probably be full of young women. He just had to see her again.

She would be twenty-four now. He hadn't seen her (in person) since she was fifteen. She hadn't seen him since she had said those words … and that was how it would sty for her.

He just wanted to see her. Just one last look before he left her life forever and she would leave his thoughts permanently. He was determined to have it be so.

He teleported himself discreetly into the shadows of her bedroom, the room she was in, and was surprised to find her alone. In fact, the entire house was silent.

And then he found that the hope to have her gone from his mind after this one look was lost. She was beautiful. Even more so in person.

He felt his jaw drop. Sarah was in a beautiful red, satin dress with red high heels with just enough make-up and her long hair hanging down her back. She was taking off the shoes and rubbing her feet. Obviously, she had just got in.

She was breathtaking and Jareth couldn't bring himself to look away. He was mesmerized.

Sarah stiffened for a second and looked around, only to look disappointed, as though she had been looking for something and failed to find it.

Jareth wondered what it was she had been looking for, but didn't dare move just in case she noticed the movement.

Sarah got up, looked into her mirror, and sighed heavily. "Who are you kidding, Sarah? He's not coming. Why would he? You're not worth his time."

Thinking that she was talking about her future husband, Jareth thought, "Oh no, Sarah. You're worth all the time in the world." …. Wait! Did he just say that out loud?! He could have hit himself.

Startled, Sarah looked to the spot where he was and surprisingly, smiled and said, "I stand corrected."

Jareth walked out of the shadows, just like he had before she had said the words. This time he wore only a pair of gray tights, boots, and a poet's shirt with his black vest. And his amulet of course.

"You look beautiful," he said when nobody said anything. Then he looked around and asked, "Shouldn't there be swarms of young females running around the place acting like teenagers?"

Sarah continued to smile that stunning smile and said, "Normally, yes. But I was expecting you so I made them leave me here alone."

Jareth was confused. She was expecting him? His raised eyebrow asked the question for him.

"Yes. I knew you'd want to come and see me and maybe even say good-bye since I'm getting married to Alex tomorrow. And there was something I wanted to ask of you."

Now she looked nervous. Jareth pushed away his suspicions and walked right up to her. Looking into her deep green eyes and pushing some of her hair back behind her ear, he said, "Anything." Then, chuckling, he added, "I would be your slave."

Sarah giggled, blushed, and looked down. She had forgotten how romantic and sweet he could be when he wanted to be.

Looking back up into his eyes, she quickly did something he didn't expect. She kissed him. And this wasn't just any peck on the cheek or lips. This was a passionate kiss, tongue and everything. He responded immediately.

_**You want all my love and my devotion**_

He pulled away and gasped out, "Sarah what are you doing?" She pulled him in for another kiss and the next thing he knew, his vest was off.

He stopped her wandering hands and backed away a couple of steps. "Sarah! You're getting married tomorrow."

Sarah looked at him with such passion in her eyes that he knew she knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't drunk. She wasn't on drugs. She was completely in her right mind.

"Jareth, I've been wanting to do something since I first felt 'grown-up hormones'. I've wanted to share a bed with the Goblin King … at least for one night."

_**You want my love and soul right on the line**_

Before he could respond, she hurriedly continued, "And like you said, I'm getting married so this is our last chance. Please Jareth."

Jareth wanted to tell her that he couldn't do it. He couldn't allow her to ruin herself for her future husband.

But the man in him and his passion and desires overcame him and the next thing he knew, he was kissing her passionately as both of their hands wandered and found zippers, buttons, and clasps.

Once all of the horrid clothing keeping them apart was gone, Jareth kissed her again … this time, soft and sweet.

_**I have no doubt that I could love you forever.**_

_**The only trouble is you really don't have the time.**_

He laid her down on her bed and her eyes widened at the sight she had been wanting to see for years, the Goblin King fully exposed to her.

At the moment, Alex was forgotten and the only name echoing through her mind was _Jareth_.

_**You've got one night only**_

_**One night only**_

_**That's all you have to spare.**_

_**One night only**_

_**Let's not pretend to care.**_

_**One night only**_

_**One night only**_

_**Come on, big baby, come on**_

_**One night only**_

_**We only have till dawn**_

They went on and on for hours and stopped only when they were completely exhausted and fell asleep.

Finally, the sun began to rise.

_**In the morning this feeling will be gone**_

Jareth had been waiting for this for a long time, but he didn't feel happy or satisfied. Sarah wasn't his. Maybe he was her first, but she didn't belong to him heart and soul as he belonged to her.

She was still going to marry that other man today and what they had shared meant nothing.

He got up and quickly got dressed. Sarah watched him.

"Leaving?" she questioned. Jareth looked back at her and replied, "Is there any reason to stay?"

Sarah knew what he wanted to hear, but she couldn't say it. She didn't want to leave Alex and marry Jareth. A part of her loved him, that was true, but she loved Alex more.

She shook her head and he looked her in the eyes saying, "Then why stay? I wish you both a happy life."

Before he disappeared, he smirked and said, "But please, if you do have children, remember that if you make a certain wish, I won't hesitate to take them and make you run the Labyrinth again."

Sarah smiled back at him and said, "Thank you Jareth" as he disappeared.

_**One night only**_

_**One night only**_

_**You'll be the only one**_

_**One night only **_

_**Then you'll have to run**_

_**One night only**_

_**One night only**_

_**There's nothing more to say**_

_**One night only**_

_**What's got in the way**_

_**One night only**_

_**One night only**_

_**One night only**_

**A/N: There's only one more chapter of this then I'm done. The song I used was "One Night Only" by Jennifer Hudson from the Dreamgirls soundtrack. I heard this song on the way to school this morning and the idea just popped into my head and I had to write it. **

**Now I know I said in my other fanfic Forbidden Fruit that I wouldn't be able to write for awhile, but I wrote this all day at school when I didn't have my book so I couldn't study and the idea wouldn't leave alone. lol You should all know the feeling.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go update the next chapter so you should leave me a review either here or for the next chapter. Thanks! Bye!**


	2. Andi

_**Chapter 2: Andi**_

"Come on Mommy! Come on!" a little girl cried out, her poofy, blonde hair bouncing around as her mismatched eyes looked around in anticipation.

Sarah followed her daughter, holding her bulging stomach as she felt Jacob kick, with Alex not far behind.

"Andi!" Sarah called out, "We still have three minutes. You know your father. He won't come any earlier than ten."

The seven-year-old girl shrugged. A girl could hope right?

Then, she ran off towards the playground as Momma and Daddy sat on a bench and watched.

She slid down the slide and shrieked in delighted surprise when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and spun her around. Then, a pair of gloved hands covered her eyes and the voice she knew so well said, "Guess who!"

"Papa!!" Andi giggled. Jareth picked up his daughter and said, "Wrong!" and laughed when his own smirk and eyebrow raise was reflected in the face of his daughter.

He laughed and spun her around again. Then, looking into her eyes he asked, "Are you ready to go?" Andi nodded just before they heard a "Wait!" and father and daughter turned to see Sarah walking towards them, her hand still resting on her stomach.

Alex followed her with Andi's suitcase in hand. He placed it in front of Jareth and shook his hand, saying, "Hey Jareth."

Jareth nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. The first couple of years had been awkward for the three adults, but after a while, they had all gotten used to one another.

Sarah kneeled down and said good-bye to her daughter and Alex did the same.

Jareth had to admit. Alex was a good man. He had taken care of Sarah and had always been good to Andi, even though she wasn't biologically his. He loved her just the same.

After that one night together, Sarah had gotten pregnant, but she couldn't bring herself to get an abortion so she told Alex the truth. It had taken him awhile, but he had finally accepted the truth. In fact, it was Alex who had insisted that Sarah tell Jareth about the baby.

She had been nervous, but she had called upon him and he came. Sarah told him about her pregnancy and after some introductions and an icebreaker (Jareth told Alex the story of Sarah's journey in the Labyrinth and Alex told some embarrassing stories about Sarah), they all came to a conclusion.

For the first two years of her life, Andi would stay Aboveground full-time and Jareth could visit her as often as he could. He came at least once a week.

For Christmas, Jareth kept her for the two weeks before the holiday and returned her. The same went for Easter. Then, Andi would stay with him for the summer and he would return her to the Aboveground a week before school started up again.

Jareth also made monthly weekend visits where Alex and Sarah allowed him to stay in their guest bedroom for the weekend so he could spend time with his daughter.

So far, everything had worked out wonderfully. Andi loved her father very much and had solved the 'Daddy' problem by calling Alex 'Daddy' and Jareth 'Papa' which worked for them.

After saying their goodbyes, Alex and Sarah stood up. Jareth had to admit. They did make a good couple.

Sarah, with her long, brown hair, green eyes, natural beauty, and attractive figure (even when she was pregnant she managed to not look like a whale). And Alex, with his spiked, black hair, deep blue eyes, charming smile, and muscular body.

Jareth then felt someone tugging on his sleeve and he smiled as he looked down at his daughter, a rare, warm, summer breeze blowing her hair around her face. "Can we go now, please?! I wanna see the goblins and Bri!"

Ah yes, Brianna. Around the time his daughter had turned five years old, Jareth had met a remarkable young Fae about his age. She had wavy, fiery red hair and deep green eyes like Sarah's … no, they were better than Sarah's because they made Jareth feel as though they could look into his soul and see the man he truly was. Her figure was perfect and her laugh and smile made him feel happy even in the most stressful of times. She stuck with him through the bad times and didn't allow him to get to her when he was in a foul mood. She always brought him to his senses. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he had been (and still was) hypnotized by her. (A/N: Think something along the lines of Kate Winslet on Titanic as Rose)

He had thought that he would never find someone as amazing as Sarah, but Brianna had proven him wrong. He loved her very much and the ring he had purchased that was hiding in his desk in his study, waiting for the perfect moment, proved it.

But now, his time would be dedicated to his wonderful daughter. He picked her up with one arm and as she said one more good-bye to Momma and Daddy, he picked up her suitcase in the other.

Then, they disappeared from the park.

The first time Jareth had disappeared with their daughter, Sarah had been worried for days, but Alex had calmed her. However, now she knew that Jareth would take care of Andi and Sarah had also met this Brianna woman.

The minute she saw her together with Jareth and saw how happy he looked, Sarah knew that Brianna was good for him. She would help to replace her in his heart.

So, the couple walked away from the park, heading back home while, in the Underground, Jareth was already running after Andi and Bri, worrying about what kind of mischief they had in mind now. They'd had months to plan what they would do the minute Andi returned to the Underground and Jareth was a little worried.

But life was good.

Sarah had her husband, her daughter that she'd had with the Goblin King, and her son, Jacob, that was in the womb, waiting to be born. Jareth gave Alex the credit for that one.

Jareth had his beautiful daughter that he'd had with his old love and now he had a mind-blowing girlfriend who, with his daughter, lit up his world and made it brighter than it had ever been before.

Yes. Life was good.

_**A/N: That's it! I don't really plan on writing anymore for this, but maybe if I get an idea (or suggestion) or if enough people ask then I might consider writing more. **_

_**But for now, this is it and the story is finished. **_

_**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing! **_


End file.
